


Dirty

by GrayceAdamsArchive



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, First Times, Floor Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Lingerie Kink, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Rimming, Sex Tape, Shyness, Spanking, Stockings, Unrealistic Sex, amateur porn, brief cav death mentions, ish, island of dakotas, light dom/sub play, play negotiations, sending sex tapes of urself to ur island to duplicates, sorta ig, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive
Summary: Dakota makes a sex tape and sends it to the Island of Lost Dakotas.





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall i wasnt quite sure whether or not to tag for it BUT there's a teeny edge of dubcon to this fic, since Cav doesn't know about the island of Dakotas, and Dakota lies a bit by omission when he tells Cav that no one will see the tape but him. Just a small heads up!!
> 
> also figures my first work for this ship is just pure porn. anyway enjoy ;0 
> 
> big thanks to DoctorV for betaing and to papaya for prereading! <3

The package was wrapped in plain brown paper tied with string, with a white envelope taped on one side. 

The forty-seventh Dakota, aka Manhole Dakota, picked it up from where it had landed, a little dented on one end but overall no worse for wear from the air drop it’d been treated to. Freeing the envelope, Manhole Dakota tucked the package under his arm to peel it open. Inside was just a single index card, with the words  _ Watch me. -D _ on the blank side. 

“Well, that’s cryptic for us,” Dakota said, flipping the card over to see the other side, which was void of any further explanation. Very cryptic. Well, it was obviously from Main Dakota, so there was probably no harm in doing what he instructed. Shoving the card into his pocket, Manhole Dakota started the short walk back to the main camp, intent on finding Movie Dakota to set up a viewing for whatever they’d been sent to watch. 

The box’s size turned out to be deceiving: inside was another box braced by packing peanuts, which held a thumb drive in a plastic baggie also surrounded by peanuts. 

“Well that’s weird,” Movie Dakota said, holding up the baggie and looking at it. “He’s never been to the island, so I guess he wouldn’t know we have the CCTV feeds. Maybe he’s sending us an update on Cavendish?” 

“He’s never sent one before,” Manhole Dakota pointed out, shrugging. “Stick it in the computer, see what’s on it. Maybe it’s a message. Maybe he got us a bigger island!” 

“We don’t need a bigger island, we tunneled into the volcano last month, there’s plenty of space in there,” Movie Dakota said, waving out the window to the mountain a few miles away. 

“Yeah, but he wouldn’t  _ know  _ that, just play it,” Manhole Dakota shot back, pushing the power button on Movie Dakota’s monitor. The recording equipment on Cavendish and Main Dakota ran continuously, but the big monitor of the system got turned off when it wasn’t being used due to the fact that it overheated the room it was in very easily. Movie Dakota plugged the thumb drive into an available port, humming  _ Karma Chameleon _ under his breath as he turned to the screen to open up the lone folder on the drive. Inside was a single file, which was simply named _  The Industrial Rimvolution: part one.  _

“Part one of the  _ what _ ?” Movie and Manhole Dakota chorused, exchanging a curious glance before Movie Dakota went ahead and brought it up on the screen to play. 

Green carpet, the edge of a shoe. It wasn’t hard to recognize, most of the Dakotas had been to the office in Swamp City, and they’d all slept face-down on that carpet more than once. The shoe was familiar, too, the white tip of their sneaker barely in frame before the camera swung up to bring the center of the room into view. From what Manhole Dakota could tell, Main Dakota was sitting in his desk chair that had been dragged in front of the door to the small office, pointing the camera at the space between their and Cavendish’s desks. The footage was fuzzy and everything swam in and out of focus for a moment before Cavendish himself came into clear view, a little pink in the cheeks and sans his hat and glasses. His hands were at his tie, his jacket draped over his desk beside him. 

“Dakota, are you  _ filming  _ this?” Cavendish’s voice came through tinged with a bit of disbelief and embarrassment, and both Dakotas watching felt their mouths curve into an amused smile. 

“Maybe,” said Main Dakota, the camera shifting a little as he probably shrugged. 

“Why?” Cavendish demanded incredulously, hands coming down from whatever he had been doing with his tie. Taking it off, Manhole Dakota figured, from how it’d been loosened away from his collar. 

“To look at later,” came Main Dakota’s reply, teasing and a little suggestive. 

“To look at—?” Cavendish blustered, color flooding his high cheekbones until he was nearly glowing. “But I thought we were—?” His voice got a bit strangled, fingers dancing nervously down the front of his vest, drawing Manhole Dakota’s attention down the length of his body. 

Both Dakotas watching the video made a little strangled noise themselves as they noticed the tent pushing out the front of Cavendish’s slacks. It wasn’t much yet, but there was definitely the beginnings of an erection there. 

“Is this…?” Manhole Dakota asked weakly, turning to Movie Dakota, who dragged the mouse along the timeline of the video, confirming that yes, yes it was.

* * *

 

The Dakotas gathered in the outdoor video screening area were uncharacteristically quiet. The tape Main Dakota had sent had rapidly become the talk of the island, and Movie Night had been bumped up two days (beating out theremin and clarinet ensemble practice and zoo footage video tour easily in the quick vote earlier in the day) so everyone could watch it. When Cavendish blushed they’d all sighed wistfully at the sight, a few adoring “aww”s dispersed through the gathered Dakotas. There’d been a tangible catch of breath as they’d all noticed Cavendish was on the cusp of arousal, a soft murmur rippling through the rows. Nearly all the Dakota’s were pre-relationship-with-Cavendish, it was a new development, and the island had nearly exploded when the first CCTV footage of Main Dakota linking fingers with Cavendish and Cavendish not pulling away had hit the screen. 

This, however, was on a different level. 

“We are,” Main Dakota’s voice came through the speakers, the camera dipping down a bit, like he’d stopped looking at the screen to look at Cavendish instead. “But you said you weren’t going to do this again, so I thought I’d get a memento.” 

“A memento,” Cavendish spluttered, his face just barely in the shot. His blush was spreading to nearly his entire face, and he reached up to cover himself self-consciously. 

“Yeah, for later,” Main Dakota said, jostling the camera a little. 

“For who?” Cavendish demanded, fingers picking at his tie nervously. 

“Me, of course,” Dakota replied, the knowing lilt in his voice inspiring a small ripple of laughter in the watching Dakotas. “Nobody will see this but me. Is that okay?” Cavendish’s lower lip stiffened as he thought it over, squinting at Main Dakota suspiciously. 

“I suppose so,” he snipped, returning to tugging his tie free, to the enthusiastic whoops and hollers of all the Dakotas watching.

* * *

 

Vinnie grinned as Cav tossed his tie to the side, his cheeks still almost cherry-red with embarrassment. His partner was a little embarrassed to be filmed, but was keeping himself together rather well despite the surprise. His movements were precise and efficient as always, making quick work of his vest and shrugging it off his shoulders to start on his shirt. 

“A little slower,” Vinnie asked, biting his lip to hide the smirk on his lips when Cav looked up at him, expression suspicious and a little surly. 

“Whatever for?” he asked, popping the first three buttons and then his cuffs. 

“Because I like to watch,” Vinnie replied, inspiring a quiet catch in Cav’s breathing. “’Sides, I won’t get to enjoy it if you strip it all off in ten seconds.” Cav sighed exasperatedly but the undoing of the rest of his buttons was much slower, carefully slipping them through and parting his shirt to show every inch of skin he was exposing. Vinnie had to shake himself a little, realizing the phone in his hand had started to droop as he’d forgotten about it. 

“So easily distracted, Dakota,” Cavendish murmured, his mustache twitching slightly with a hidden smile. 

“You know I can’t help it,” Vinnie hummed, watching Cav tug his shirt free of his trousers on his phone. He wondered if the Dakotas he’d sent to the island even had a computer to watch it on. He’d only sent some food and money a few times after the first postcard they had managed to get him simply read SEND FOOD. They’d been on their own for a while now; for all he knew they’d built a new society on that island. The postcards told him they were alive, but he did wonder if his plan to send a copy of this to them was a bit futile. Eh, they’d probably send him another postcard if they needed a laptop or something. 

“Dakota?” Vinnie blinked, realized he’d been lowering the phone again in thought. 

“Whoops,” he said, laughing and lifting it back to focus on Cavendish, who was just in his trousers and socks now. 

“You know if you’re not interested, we can do this another time,” Cavendish fussed, looking a cross between annoyed and embarrassed. 

“No, no! Now is great,” Vinnie insisted. “I’m very interested. Too interested. Getting-distracted-interested.” He grinned and Cav blew out a breath, facial hair shuddering with irritation. “Get it? Cause I—”

“I get it,” Cav said, rolling his eyes. His mustache betrayed him again though, twitching with the hidden smile on his mouth. Vinnie’s attention was quickly snagged from Cav’s mouth to his hands, where his fingers were letting the fastens on his pants free to he could slide them down his legs, stepping free of his plain white socks as well. 

Vinnie tried very hard to make sure he got this shot, since he knew there was no replacing it, and he sure as hell was appreciating it. 

Cav was a slender man, but not quite thin. His height made him appear scrawnier than he actually was, and it was difficult to see how his form came together under his stuffy suit and hat, which made him appear even taller with its vertical lines and additional height. 

Nearly naked, Cav cut a bit of a figure, with wide shoulders that (when they weren’t slumped with defeat or exhaustion) made him appear not only tall, but broad, though he really lacked the thickness most people his height had around the rest of his body. Cav looked more along the lines of a dancer, lithe and wiry, but he was far too stiff to really pass as someone whose grace dripped from every movement. 

Really, the only graceful thing about the tense, uncertain figure he made, was the gentle whorls of the lace on his hips. Vinnie felt himself swallow reflexively, taking in Cav’s long, long legs in pale grey stockings, the sheer fabric drawn in the same pattern of pinstripe as his suit, thick and thin in alternating places, with two dark straps stretched over his upper thigh and hips to attach to the belt around his waist, made out of the same dark green silk and paler lace as the close-cut panties he was wearing. They were sitting a little awkwardly since he appeared to be half-hard inside them, but it didn’t lessen the affect on Vinnie; he’d gone from half-mast himself to so aroused it made the pit of his stomach tingle with something edging on pain. 

“Uh,” Vinnie managed after a minute, glancing down at the phone in his hands to make sure he got at least one good shot of Cav standing in lingerie. “Wow.” 

“Wow?” Cav quoted dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Very original. Quite affirming. I don’t feel foolish at all.” 

“No, no, Cav, c’mon,” Vinnie stammered, trying to find the words to express himself without coming across as a total cheeseball. They’d only been doing this for a couple weeks, he didn’t want to blurt out any proclamations of undying love and have to reset the timeline because Cav died of embarrassment. “You look…great.” 

“Really,” Cav rolled his eyes, shooting Vinnie a disbelieving glare. He shifted his weight, cocking his hip the way he did when he was physically uncomfortable. 

“Really,” Vinnie said, leaning back in his chair and stretching a leg out in front of himself as the other fell to the side, showing Cav the thick swell of his dick standing at full attention without having to put the phone down. His efforts were rewarded with a delicate blush of pink appearing on Cav’s chest and a sudden twitch of Cav’s dick in the taut lace. 

“Yes. Well,” Cav tried to straighten up into his usual posture that meant he was trying to be serious, but it was a little hard when he was in lingerie and had a hard-on poking out the waistband. “Are we going to continue, or what?” 

“By all means,” Vinnie invited, spinning a finger while pointing to the ceiling. 

“And what’s that mean?” Cav lifted a scornful eyebrow and Vinnie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“It means turn around, I wanna see the rest of it,” Vinnie said, flicking his gaze down to his phone to be sure he still had Cav in the shot. A little unsteadiness was to be expected, but he doubted the recording would be worth much if all it showed was the carpet or Vinnie’s own lap. 

Cav shifted from foot to foot for a second, glancing away before hesitantly starting to shuffle around to show Vinnie a full-circle view of him in the lingerie. 

“You were cruel to take advantage of me not knowing what the words _ ‘tanga panty’  _ actually meant,” Cav mumbled, glancing over his shoulder to see Vinnie trying his best not to visibly drool at the sight of Cav’s pale back and long legs framing the slight rise of his ass, which was just barely covered by the narrow strip of fabric. 

“It’s what she recommended when I said I was looking for a  _ modest thong _ ,” Vinnie said, dragging a thumb over his phone screen to zoom in on Cav and pan down the length of his body. “You know, to cater to  _ both  _ our interests.” 

“She? She  _ who _ ?” 

“Savannah,” Vinnie said, tapping the camera so it reset to 0% zoom, and looked up to see Cav nearly purple. “What?” 

“You told  _ Savannah— _ ?” Cav sputtered and Vinnie rolled his eyes. 

“ _ No _ , I just asked her if I was in the market for a pair of panties that was modest but still sexy, what would I buy and she said a tanga panty,” Vinnie said, tilting the phone in his hand a bit as he thought back to stopping Savannah in the locker room at Time Bureau HQ. She’d given him a flat look that clearly warned him that she better not find those panties in  _ her  _ locker, but she’d given him an answer and when he’d looked them up online later they’d been exactly what he’d been looking for. 

Cav still looked like he was about to have an aneurysm so Vinnie sighed and added, “I didn’t tell her what they were  _ for _ , just asked what kind I should get! For all she knows _ I’m  _ the one wearing them.” Cav’s lower lip stiffened with a pout for a minute, shoulders hunched defensively before he relaxed marginally and finished turning around for Vinnie. He couldn’t help but let out a low whistle when Cav came back around to face him, grinning when Cav flushed to the roots of his grey hair. 

“C’mere,” Vinnie said, sitting forward again so the chair was on all four legs again and holding out a hand to Cav. After a second’s hesitation, Cav complied, putting his hand in Vinnie’s and letting himself be tugged forward. Vinnie popped the stand on the back of his phone open so it could stand on the edge of his desk and record, leaving his hands free. He switched to front-face camera quickly to be sure it was pointed at them as Cav came to a stop in front of him, giving the camera a sour look. 

“I’ll send you a copy,” Vinnie said, hiding a grin against Cav’s stomach when the man above him blustered a protest. He pressed a kiss to Cav’s iliac crest, earning a soft gasp, and Vinnie smiled gently, heart feeling like it was about to explode in his chest. “I knew you’d look good in this sort of thing,” Vinnie murmured, hand wandering up the length of Cav’s thigh. His palm skimmed over lightly-haired skin as his thumb followed the line of the garter, pressing against where it connected to the belt on his waist. Cav made a tiny sound of surprise, something between a grunt and a whine. Vinnie brushed his mouth over Cav’s stomach to his other hip, kissing near the edge of the belt, tongue darting out to tease at a small freckle. That earned another gasp and Cav’s hand coming up to his hair, fingers tangling in the thick curls. 

“We’ve barely started, Cav,” Vinnie teased, his hand coming up to brush the back of his knuckles over the heavy bulge in Cav’s underwear. Cav tried to sigh in an annoyed fashion, but his breath caught halfway through when Vinnie ducked his head to brush his lips over the tip of his cock poking out the waistband. 

“Th-that’s—” Cav choked when Vinnie’s tongue flicked out against the hot skin, dragging against the eye to taste the bit of precome starting to bead there. 

“Dirty?” Vinnie finished for him, sitting back to grin up at Cav, who looked a little flustered. They’d done very little other than exchange a few handys and some mutual grinding, but Vinnie hadn’t expected Cav to be that prudish, that a mouth on his dick had him covering his face with one hand from embarrassment. 

Then again, he hadn’t quite expected Cav to suggest maybe…dressing a little nicer than their usual underthings, which were as extravagant as a man who wore a tracksuit and one who wore something from the late 1800s could be expected to be. It’d been an unexpected request, exchanged between soft kisses in the backseat of the time vehicle, parked sometime in the 1930s in the middle of nowhere. Something…nice. Lace, perhaps. Long stockings. 

Vinnie had nearly come in his pants at the visual Cav had hesitantly painted for him, and it’d been one of his favorite things to toss off with when he couldn’t get into Cav’s pants due to one reason or another. 

And though Cav had pretended to not really remember what Vinnie was talking about when he’d mentioned it later, that they could do that, Vinnie was up for it, well. Cav was here standing in them, wasn’t he? 

Vinnie ran his hand up and down the stocking-covered expanse of Cav’s leg, fingers curling around the dip behind his knee to urge Cav forward. 

“Dakota, I can’t—” Cav sputtered as Vinnie tugged him into his lap, letting out a satisfied rumble when Cav shifted around awkwardly, trying to find a place to sit on Vinnie’s lap. “We’re two grown men, Dakota.” 

“The chair’ll hold,” Vinnie hummed. He wasn’t actually sure, it was creaking a little under their combined weight, but he was willing to chance it. The universe wasn’t that cruel, was it? 

The memory of Cav stepping into the path of a speeding car just a few days ago tugged at the back of his mind, but Vinnie swept it away. Okay, it was, but maybe it’d cut him some slack with the chair. He had enough good karma for  _ that _ , right? 

“I’m not…sure…ah,” Cav gasped and shivered a little when Dakota put one hand in the small of his back, the other sliding down to slip a couple fingers under the waistband of his underwear to grab at the flesh of his ass and pull the elastic tight. Vinnie pulled Cav close to press a few kisses to his throat and shoulder, glancing around Cav to make sure they were still in the shot of the camera. It was mostly on Cav, which was the ideal, so Vinnie went back to peppering kisses over Cav’s skin. 

Soft sounds of pleasure escaped as Vinnie made his way along Cav’s collarbone and squeezed gently at his ass, earning a short whimper. Cav put his hands on Vinnie’s shoulders, fingers sliding up the length of his neck into his hair to tug at it a little, earning a soft groan of pleasure from Vinnie. 

A sharp keen was cut off behind Cav’s clenched teeth when Dakota dragged his tongue over his nipple, sucking gently when it peaked at the stimulation. 

“Like that?” Vinnie mumbled, and Cav’s breath shuddered out in a way Vinnie had come to know as  _ yes _ . He hummed in satisfaction and nudged his nose along Cav’s breastbone to press another kiss against his heart, sliding his hand further under the strap of Cav’s panties to squeeze at his ass as a distraction. Cav groaned, hips shifting restlessly above Dakota’s lap as he hesitated to rest his weight anywhere but his knees, which were jammed between what little space Vinnie left on the seat and the armrests. 

“It’s okay,” Vinnie mumbled, guiding Cav down onto his lap by grabbing his hips. “Now I can do this.” He grinned against the hollow of Cav’s throat when he shifted his hips to rub his dick against the fork of Cav’s legs spread over his lap. 

“Ah—I-I suppose that is… _ nn _ , a good…d-development,” Cav panted, lowering his head to bury his face in Vinnie’s hair. Vinnie pressed a kiss to the dip in Cav’s collarbone as he stilled his hips to encourage Cav into motion. Cav shifted uncertainly for a moment before hesitantly starting to grind against Vinnie’s stomach through his shirt, the damp head making the beginnings of a wet spot where it touched the thin fabric. Vinnie groaned and let his head fall back as Cav seemed to forget himself for a moment, breath coming fast as he rutted against him, pushing down against the hard line of Vinnie’s cock trapped in his pants. 

“Don’t get too eager, I’ve got more planned,” Vinnie mumbled, watching Cav’s face start to go slack and relaxed, melting into the pink-cheeked, almost drooling mess he turned into when they really got going. 

“M-more?” Cav huffed, slowing and then stopping altogether, looking confused and uncertain. “Such as?”

Vinnie smirked. “Something you might consider a little dirty,” he said, leaning up to wrap his hand around the back of Cav’s neck and pull him down into a kiss, wet and open, tongue sliding into Cav’s mouth. 

Cav moaned, a little helpless, going limp in Vinnie’s grip as he kissed him, slow and deep, smiling as Cav’s mustache tickled his upper lip. He pulled away to see Cav with that rosy-blissful look for a moment before Cav regained himself. 

“That was…nice,” he muttered, and Vinnie grinned. 

“Oh, it was nice? Do you really think so?” he teased, and Cav scowled, swatting at him in irritation. Vinnie laughed and tugged him into another kiss, bring him back to that endearing soft and pliant state. He managed to get Cav up and kneeling down to bend over the seat of the chair Vinnie had been sitting in before he recovered, turning to frown back at him. 

“What are you doing?” Cav asked as Vinnie pulled off his shirt and shucked his pants as well, leaving him in his much less flattering grey underpants. 

“Relax,” Vinnie said, adjusting the stand on the back of the phone so it could capture a wider shot as he moved it to the ground. Then Vinnie knelt behind Cav, putting his hands on his back to gently push him into leaning forward onto the cushion of his chair. Vinnie spent a few moments petting the length of Cav’s back and hips, helping him relax, pressing a few innocent kisses to the knobs of his spine. When Cav was all but melting into the chair under the attention and Vinnie was pretty sure his dick would rip through the front of his boxer briefs if he didn’t move things along, he started drifting his attention down the length of Cav’s body, earning soft little whines and gasps as he made his way down past the garter belt around his waist. 

“Dakota…” Cav huffed, just on the edge of begging, glancing over his shoulder with hooded eyes and hair that was starting to spring free of its usually slicked-back style. 

“Yeah?” Vinnie smirked, tugging at the strap of Cav’s underwear so it rubbed against him. Cav moaned and buried his face in his arms, shifting around a little. Vinnie saved him the trouble of begging for it just yet and pressed a kiss to the dip at the very end of Cav’s spine.

Biting his lip, Vinnie slid both hands to Cav’s ass, squeezing a little and earning a small squawk of surprise. Cav trembled and hid his face again as Vinnie dug his thumbs into the taut muscle of Cav’s backside, pushing them apart to expose him lewdly, just the narrow strip of the thong covering him. Vinnie snagged the edge of it with one finger and tugged it aside, taking in the view with a growl of appreciation. Cav jerked at the sound, hips jumping forward in arousal and surprise. 

“What are you doing?” Cav blustered, trying to straighten up. 

“Well, I was enjoying the view,” Vinnie sighed, wrapping an arm around Cav to pull him back against his chest and press kisses to his shoulder blade. “Trust me. I want to make you feel good, Cav.” Cavendish trembled a little in his arms before relenting, bending over the chair again. Vinnie pressed a kiss to the small of Cav’s back and glanced over at the phone to make sure it was still recording. It may have missed some stuff due to the angle when Cav was sitting up straight, but it worked well enough for what he had planned. 

Shifting back a little, Vinnie started stroking and lightly massaging Cav’s thighs and calves, fingers wandering up and down the length of his legs a few times before teasing at the edges of the stockings, then following the garter belts up over the curve of his ass to where the panties were sitting a little crooked. Vinnie brushed a kiss over the top of Cav’s ass, testing the waters and noting the twitch the light touch of lips to skin caused. Cav’s breath caught as Vinnie pressed a firmer kiss a couple inches down, mouth wandering along the strap of his underwear, tongue just barely grazing along where the crack of Cav’s ass began. 

“Dakota!” Cav’s voice was as scandalized as he’s ever heard it, and Vinnie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What?” he asked, looking up to see Cav twisted around to lean on one elbow so he could glance back at Vinnie, cheeks flaming and mustache twitching incredulously. 

“Did you just—did you just  _ lick  _ my—” his voice got a little strangled, and Vinnie couldn’t help the wicked grin that spread across his features. 

“Maybe,” he replied, leaning down to press his mouth against the dimple in the small of Cav’s back, teeth scraping against his skin and causing goosebumps as he started to kiss and nibble his way lower. Cav’s breathing took on a heavy tone when Vinnie took the lacy strap running down Cav’s ass between his teeth to pull it away. He tugged gently until he managed to get the thong to slide down Cav’s slim hips enough that it left him exposed, but didn’t quite slip off him. Sitting back a bit, Vinnie looked up to see Cav had buried his face back in the crook of his arm, pink all the way to his ears and shoulders, shaking a little. He didn’t look quite uncomfortable, just embarrassed, which Vinnie hoped to quickly fix. 

Returning his attention to Cav’s ass between his hands, Vinnie pressed his thumbs into his skin again to spread him wide, earning a surprised whimper. Vinnie squeezed in a way he hoped was comforting and then leaned down to press his mouth to Cav’s hole. 

Cav tried to gasp, but it was thready and choked off halfway through as Vinnie parted his lips to trace the rim of Cav’s opening with his tongue, gently poking at the heat of him. Cav was so tense Vinnie could feel him nearly vibrating under his hands and mouth so he decided to try a less direct approach. Pressing a kiss to the tightly furled muscle, Vinnie started kissing and mouthing at Cav’s perineum and the soft delicate skin at the crease of his ass, fingers lightly tracing over the soft skin of his backside and thighs. Cav whimpered quietly as Vinnie slowly laved attention over his skin until he was trembling, hips shifting in an undeniably desperate fashion. 

Vinnie brushed a kiss to Cav’s trembling entrance, tongue sliding forward to press against him. Cav moaned, low in his chest and deeper than his usual tone reached. It made something dark and delicious in the pit of Vinnie’s stomach tremble. 

“Doin’ okay, Bal?” Vinnie murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the side when Cav made a sound that may have been an attempt at  _ ‘uh-huh’ _ but wasn’t clear enough to pass. Vinnie hummed in satisfaction and deemed Cav relaxed enough with the idea of getting eaten out for Vinnie to really get into it. 

Vinnie turned his head and dove back into his task with sudden enthusiasm, licking the length of Cav’s crack and quickly returning to lave attention at his hole. Cav howled under him, bucking back against Vinnie’s mouth before he got control of himself and Vinnie moaned, teasing at Cav’s opening until he relaxed enough to push inside. That seemed to light Cav right back up, inspiring a harsh gasp and then a surprised cry as Vinnie began to move his tongue as much as he could, sliding it in and out and around Cav’s twitching hole, groaning a little at finally getting Cav into this position. 

“D-D-Dakota-a-AH!” Cav stuttered, legs twitching to either side of Vinnie, toes curling and stretching every time he moved his mouth against Cav’s skin. 

“Yeah?” Vinnie pulled away just enough to say before returning to his near-worship of Cav’s ass. 

“God!” Cav gasped, kicking his left leg against the ground with desperation, back arching dramatically as Vinnie slid his tongue in and out of Cav’s body. “Th-that’s—ngh!” 

“Really hot?” Vinnie suggested, licking in long stripes over Cav’s hole, which was wet and twitching under his ministrations, loose enough to easily fuck with his tongue now. 

“Good gra—ah!  _ Fuck! _ ” Cav burst out when Vinnie pressed his mouth to Cav’s body and pushed his tongue in as far as he could, curling it inside him. Vinnie groaned at the swear, not something Cav did much, but always a bit of a thrill to hear, especially when his voice was rough with desire. 

“Doin' okay, there?” Vinnie asked, having to clear his throat a little so it didn’t come out like gravel. Cav moaned as Vinnie pressed his thumb against his hole, pulling him a little open and making Cav twitch helplessly. “Huh?” 

“Yes,” Cav groaned, a choked-off keen escaping him when Vinnie sucked on a finger to slick it before sliding it a knuckle deep into Cav’s body. He had lube in his pants pocket just inches away, but he wanted to see how far he could push Cav with just a little bit of roughness. Speaking of rough, he experimentally groped at Cav’s ass with his free hand, squeezing almost enough to hurt, then tugged at the garter belt playfully so it snapped against Cav’s thigh. Cav gasped at that and pushed back into the impact, taking Vinnie entire finger into his body with a soft cry. 

“Woah, Cavendish, you okay?” Vinnie carefully pulled his finger free and checked for blood, hoping the sudden rough penetration hadn’t hurt his partner. It was their first time doing this sort of thing, and possibly the only with the lingerie; he didn’t want it to end with a trip to the hospital. 

“F-fine…” was Cav’s reply, and Vinnie frowned, spreading Cav open and double checking Cav’s backside for signs of trauma. As far as Vinnie could tell, Cav was fine, if acting a little strange. Vinnie stroked hesitantly at Cav’s lower back and thighs, trying to get Cav relaxed again. He was drawn as tight as a piano string, breath coming low and quick. 

Vinnie tried to subtly check that Cav was still interested, which is to say he reached under Cav and fisted his cock, slowly stroking. Cav was so hard it must have hurt, dripping at the tip enough that the underwear along the underside of his cock was soaked. Cav moaned and ground down into Vinnie’s palm wantonly. Vinnie pressed a kiss to Cav’s lower back, glad that Cav was still very interested. He glanced to the phone propped up on the floor to see it was still dutifully recording, catching Vinnie rubbing Cav’s dick through the wet, crooked panties. 

“You look great, by the way, did I tell you?” Vinnie murmured against Cav’s skin, peppering a few more kisses. Cav made a tiny uncertain noise and Vinnie hummed an affirmative. “Lovely, actually. Real good.” 

“I believe your original statement was ‘wow’,” Cav rasped, and Vinnie smirked at the sass, snapping Cav’s garter strap again, curious. Cav cried out, cock jumping in Vinnie’s hand in clear and pointed interest. 

“Like that, do we?” Vinnie asked, rubbing his thumb over the length of the strap, wondering if it was just the little surprise of the snap, or if Cav would be into being spanked. Vinnie wasn’t going to lie, he’d expected very little of it when they’d started fooling around. Cav had almost screamed  _ vanilla  _ the first time, and they’d done little other than grind to mutual orgasms before today. He’d expected anything kinkier than maybe some creative positions and giving head would be a few years in the exploring. He’d only suggested the lingerie because Cav had been the one to hint that would be something he might like. 

“Uhhh,” was Cav’s only reply, so Vinnie snapped the garter against him again, making him jerk and moan helplessly. Vinnie hummed and let go of Cav’s cock to grab his hip instead, holding him steady as he thumbed down his underwear and shimmied free of them to push his cock up the crack of Cav’s ass, using his other hand to snap the garter belt again. Cav cried out and pushed back against Vinnie’s cock, making him moan weakly. 

“Cav—Bal, I-I, hnhh,” Vinnie cut himself off, panting. He wasn’t even sure what he’d been about to say, but the either _ want to fuck you  _ or  _ love you  _ probably wouldn’t have been received well. “Uh, how you doing?” 

“Better if you’d do  _ more _ !” Cav replied, a bit shrill and very breathless, grabbing the edge of the chair he was bent over to push back against Vinnie’s cock rubbing against his ass. 

“Shit,” Vinnie gasped, grabbing Cav’s hips tight. “M-more?” 

“I-please,” Cav groaned, dropping his head down in a bit of embarrassment. “I liked—with your finger—i-inside me.” He stammered and choked on the words, but it was enough and had Vinnie groping for the lube bottle in his pocket. 

“Tell me if you want to stop, if it’s too much,” Vinnie murmured and Cav just grunted, twitching as Vinnie tugged the panties all the way down to around his knees, leaving him with everything exposed. Pausing for a minute, Vinnie grabbed the phone and set the lube aside, taking a thorough shot of Cav’s wet opening and his cock and balls hanging heavy and thick between his thighs. 

“ _ Dakota _ ,” Cav growled, and Vinnie quickly returned the phone to its spot on the floor, where Cav would hopefully forget about it again. 

Vinnie flicked the lube open with one thumb and poured it generously over his fingers. There was no such thing as too much, and he didn’t want a repeat of the earlier scare with just the one finger. He started slow, warming the lube between his own fingers so it wouldn’t be so much of a shock, and then gently rubbing it along Cav’s crack to his hole. Cav shuddered as Vinnie’s fingers circled him a few times, tracing the slightly swollen rim, feeling the muscle twitch and flutter under the stimulation. 

“Do you like this?” Vinnie murmured, and Cav made a noncommittal sound, something between a grumble and a sigh. “Bal, do you—”

“YES, I like it!” Cav gasped, pushing himself up to look over his shoulder at Vinnie. “I like it so much I’m probably going to pop off long before you get that prick of yours inside me so  _ hurry up!” _ Vinnie stared at him for a minute, slack jawed before hurrying to start pressing a finger into Cav’s body. Despite the sudden, consuming knowledge that Cav wanted Vinnie’s cock inside him, he was exceedingly gentle opening Cav up. He had no idea if Cav had ever done this before with a previous partner or on his own, but he didn’t want to make the experience a bad one either way. Cav moaned as Vinnie started to gently pump his finger in and out of his body, slow and careful not to curl or twist yet. If Cav was close to orgasming, Vinnie didn’t want to sent him shooting off with an accidental brush to the prostate or anything. 

Cav whimpered when Vinnie pressed a second finger into him, twisting a little and only starting to really move his wrist once Cav relaxed around him. 

“Christ, Bal,” Vinnie muttered under his breath, hoarse and like he’d been gargling gravel for the past hour. Cav moaned and bucked back against Vinnie’s fingers. 

“This is…frightfully unsanita—ah—ary!” Cav gasped as Vinnie slowly pushed a third finger into him. Vinnie winced a little in sympathy. Unless Cav had been fucked in the ass before (he doubted it, but there was always the possibility he was wrong), he’d never had anything thicker than his own fingers, which were much slimmer than Vinnie’s. Even if his thought that assplay was dirty hadn’t deterred him completely, he’d likely never had anything as thick as three of Vinnie’s fingers inside him. 

Vinnie gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to palm his own cock, which was hanging neglected under the curve of his stomach and leaking onto the carpet beneath him. He ignored it in favor of getting Cav open enough to fuck, which would be more than a worthy reward for his wait. 

When Cav was making tiny, desperate noises every time he pushed all three fingers deep inside him and Vinnie felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t get his dick in him, Vinnie finally decided that was enough. 

“I’m—I’m gonna—” he stammered, carefully pulling his hand free to grab the lube and slick up his own cock. 

“God, yes,  _ yes _ , Dakota, please—” Cav moaned, and Vinnie bit back the request to call him Vinnie. Instead he moaned, dick pulsing eagerly in his hand as he made sure every bit of him was slick and wet. He added more to Cav’s body as well, just to be sure, slicking his open, twitching hole and down his taint and to his balls hanging at the crux of his thighs. Cavendish let out an almost-sob of desperation when Vinnie stroked his cock with lube-wet fingers. 

“Dakota!  _ Now _ ,” Cav demanded, voice gasping and rough. 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Vinnie was trying hard not to shake. He wasn’t quite prepared for this, they didn’t have any condoms so Cav was going to have an ass full of come and probably wouldn’t be too happy about it, but Vinnie almost didn’t care. 

“Turn over,” Vinnie asked hoarsely and Cav lifted his head in disbelief. “Cav, if we’re fucking I want to see your face.” Cavendish blushed, pale and sweet, something close to the first time Vinnie had dragged him down into a quick kiss. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this on the floor,” Cavendish finally huffed before obligingly twisting around. Vinnie had to grab one of his stockinged ankles to make sure Cav didn’t kick him in the face, and the garter belts were discarded so the panties could be slid all the way off, leaving Cav in stockings and nothing else, sprawled under Vinnie for the taking. Vinnie didn’t know if the camera was still pointed at them down this low and didn’t much care, leaning down to lay between Cav’s legs and bracing his weight on his elbows over Cav’s upper body. Vinnie was shorter than Cav, so lying with his cock firmly nestled behind Cav’s balls left him only able to kiss as high as his chest, but after a moment Cav lifted himself up to meet Vinnie part way. Vinnie smirked as Cav kissed him eagerly, making his mustache bristle out crookedly. 

“That’s dirty,” Vinnie mumbled when they parted to gasp for breath, grinding his hips forward against the fork of Cav’s legs. “Do you know where my mouth’s been?” 

“We’ll brush our teeth later,” Cav growled, arching his back to let Vinnie’s dick slide along the dripping wet crack of his ass. Vinnie groaned and broke the kiss to brace his face and shoulders on Cav’s chest, reaching down to grab Cav’s hips. He had to suck in his gut a bit and pull Cav down some, probably giving him a bit of carpet burn by the accompanying hiss, but after a couple minor adjustments and a hand tucked under Cav’s bum to lift him into a better angle, Vinnie could feel the head of his cock nudge against Cav’s hole. 

“You—uh, you sure?” Vinnie mumbled against Cav’s chest, breathing hard, not sure he would be able to survive it if Cav did change his mind. 

“Dakota, I swear—” Cav growled, and Vinnie quickly rolled his hips forward before he could get too mad at the delay. 

There was a bit of resistance before his cock pushed inside, and Cav let out a strangled, trembling, beautiful moan as Vinnie breached him before pausing. Vinnie shuddered, feeling wet heat around the head of his dick so intense he wondered how he was supposed to get more than a couple thrusts in without coming. 

“God,” Cav choked, and Vinnie nodded helplessly against his chest in agreement, the frame of his glasses catching in Cav’s sparse chest hair. He carefully started to push his hips forward, just a little, before pulling back almost to the point of falling out. Cav’s breathing hitched helplessly when Vinnie pushed forward again, repeating the gentle push and pull until he was buried completely inside his partner. 

“Fuck,” Vinnie panted, trembling with effort. He wanted to collapse, he wanted to drive Cavendish into the floor of their office, really give him some carpet burn to complain about. Instead he just tried not to come immediately upon becoming fully seated in Cav. 

“Agreed,” Cav huffed, thready and weak. Vinnie wheezed a laugh, pressing a kiss to the expanse of Cav’s chest. If it happened to be the skin over his heart, neither of them acknowledged it. 

Vinnie couldn’t help the weak moan that escaped him the first time he slowly slid free of Cav just to plunge all the way back in. Cav’s back arched at the thrust, hands grabbing at Vinnie’s back and shoulders when he’d had them fisted at his sides before. Vinnie moaned again when Cav started groping at Vinnie’s body like he couldn’t touch him enough, stroking and squeezing, trying to urge him into going faster, tugging at and fisting his hands in Vinnie’s shirt. 

Vinnie pushed himself up so he could do more than roll his hips. Cav gasped when he grabbed his left leg to lift it up and prop it on his shoulder, opening him up even more. Vinnie started to pump his hips in earnest, creating a wet noise with every thrust. Cav’s eyes rolled back and he moaned, fisting his hands over his eyes as his back arched every time Vinnie bottomed out. 

“Look so good,” Vinnie mumbled, hands wandering over Cav’s hips as he fucked him, Cav starting to bounce a bit with every movement. He ran his hand over Cav’s left thigh, feeling the edge of the stocking and the slight welt he had from the garter belts. Smirking, Vinnie experimented a little with a smart smack against Cav’s backside, following it with a couple extra hard bucks of his hips. Cav cried out and his dick jumped against his belly, dribbling precome over his skin. 

“Like that?” Vinnie asked, and Cav didn’t even acknowledge him. 

“Fuck!” he gasped instead, reaching down to try and fist his cock, but Vinnie smacked his hand away. He wanted this to last as long as possible, and if Cav came, he’d drag Vinnie right with him. 

“I am,” Vinnie teased, pushing deep and holding it for a second to emphasize his point. “Get it, Cav? Cause I’m—” 

“I get it!” Cav gasped, one hand fisted in his hair as the other scrabbled uselessly for a minute before finding Vinnie’s hand on his hip and tangling their fingers together. It was a little awkward, but after a minute of fumbling they got it where Vinnie was leaning into Cav’s palm against the floor, fingers laced together as he held that arm down and fucked into his body. Vinnie smacked Cav’s ass with his free hand a couple more times, savoring the sharp cry it brought forth, the tight clench of Cav’s body around him. 

“Bal,” Vinnie huffed, struggling not to come before Cav. “Want you to come.” Cav groaned and reached between them with his free hand to start stroking, quick, desperate pulls that quickly had him shuddering and gasping. 

“Vin—”Cav broke off into a weak gasp, squeezing his knees around Vinnie’s hips as he spilled wetly between them. Vinnie groaned at the feel of Cav contracting helplessly around him, hot and wet and  _ perfect _ . 

Vinnie came with a groan, pushing as deep into Cav’s body as he could get to fill him with it. Cav swore under his breath and put his hand to his stomach as Vinnie twitched inside him, lungs frozen in the aftermath of orgasm. 

He breathed again when Cav grimaced and squirmed, his cock falling free of Cav’s body. Wheezing a little, he tipped off to the side to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how he could possibly talk Cav into doing that again. 

“We need showers,” Cav said after a second, grimacing as he sat up to look at Vinnie. He was in a stunning state of disarray, hair and mustache thoroughly mussed, skin tacky with sweat and the faint haloed bruises of Vinnie’s more eager bites and kisses beginning to bloom under his pale complexion. 

Vinnie just grunted and rolled to the side to grab the phone, ending the recording. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets!] 
> 
> Commets are love comments are life


End file.
